Mobile devices have been adapted to a wide variety of applications, including computing, communication, and entertainment. For example, mobile telephones permit users to freely initiate and receive voice communications. Similarly, mobile media devices have been developed to permit users to take electronic entertainment, including audio, video, and electronic games, to even the most remote location. Further, mobile computing devices have been developed to provide users with remote access to data communications through wireless connectivity, such as over IEEE 802.11 or 3G networks. Some mobile devices, such as smart phones, support a combination of voice communications, entertainment, and mobile computing.
Because mobile devices are sized for portability, they easily can be misplaced. Also, because mobile devices often are carried to many different locations, they can be forgotten or lost. Further, because of their convenience and portability, mobile devices often are used to store a large amount of personal data. For example, a mobile device can be used to store an entire address book of contact information, electronic mail and text messages relating to business and personal matters, account information, one or more galleries of images, and a library of music. Thus, the loss of a mobile device also can incur the loss of a substantial amount of data, including sensitive personal data.
Ownership of a mobile device can be indicated in a number of ways. For example, owners can mark a mobile device with identifying information, such as a name, address, or telephone number. The mobile device can be marked physically, such as through a label or an engraving, or electronically, such as through registration information stored on the mobile device. Further, with respect to mobile telephones, an attempt can be made to recover a lost device. For example, a user can call a lost mobile telephone to speak with a finder who is willing to answer. If the finder is honest, the mobile telephone can be returned to the rightful owner. However, mobile devices and the services they provide access to often are valuable and a mobile device thus may not be returned if lost or may be intentionally stolen.
To prevent the data stored on a lost mobile device from being compromised, the data can be protected against unauthorized access in a variety of ways. For example, access to the data and/or applications can be protected through login credentials, such as a system password. The mobile device can block any access or functionality until the correct login information is supplied. Further, file encryption can be linked to a security password, such that files remain encrypted until the correct login information is supplied. A mobile device also can be locked after multiple unsuccessful attempts at access to prevent hacking. For example, a mobile device can be configured such that repeated password failures lock the mobile device to prevent any further use. Alternatively, a service provider can be contacted to disable further use of the mobile device, such as by deactivating a corresponding account.